Amnesia
by livingtothefullest
Summary: I was wide awake in some world that I was still convinced wasn't real. I was in the Survey Corps. I was some human, titan hybrid. I had lost all memory of all of this, and I apparently was on a mission before I forgot everything and it was enormously important. But I had no recollection of any of this and it was honestly driving me insane.
1. Waking Up

**First chapter to a... possibly short series? I say that and end up writing 20 chapters, but we'll see where it leads! Enjoy!**

* * *

A blissful slumber.

There was no war on titans.

I still had a family. A place to call home.

I felt at peace and there was no pain.

I gasped awake, my breathing coming in short breaths. A pain shot through my skull, and I couldn't help but fall back onto my bed. What had happened? Where was I? What was going on? The last thing I remembered was running through a forest with a couple of people after me. They somehow had known my name. After that, everything went blank.

The room that I was in was very dark except for the light filtering in from the hallway. What the hell is going on? I thought to myself. Where was I?

"You're awake," someone said. My head shot up and there was boy who looked about my age with big green eyes looking at me. Next to him, a man with dark hair and a bored expression sat.

"Who are you? Where am I?" I questioned, but my voice was hoarse. I felt like I hadn't drank any water in days.

"You're in the city Trost. Olivia, do you not remember who we are?"

I shook my head, my eyebrows furrowed as I searched through my memories, trying to pick out their faces, but there was nothing there that would lead me to remember them. "N-No. Should I?"

"I'm Eren Jaegar, a member from your squad in the Survey Corps. This is our Squad Leader and Captain, Levi. You-You don't remember?"

"Survey Corps?" I thought back. I remembered them as the ones who would leave the safety of the walls and scout the titan territories. But I had only ever watched them leave with hopeful looks on their faces and come back with grim ones. "I'm not in the Survey Corps though… am I?"

"Captain Levi, why doesn't she remember?!" Eren shouted, turning to the man in the chair. "If she doesn't remember that she was even in the Survey Corps she's never going to remember why she was out there in the first place! She wouldn't remember where they were!"

"Calm down, brat!" Levi responded. He stood from his chair and I watched on. "I trust that you will stay here while I find Hanji, but -" He grabbed Eren, turning him around and putting cuffs on his wrists behind his back. "- just to be sure." He then sat Eren in the chair before leaving us.

I was so confused. What was going on? Why couldn't I remember these people or the fact that I was apparently in the Survey Corps with them? "Olivia, please. You have to remember!" Eren shouted at me, making me jump. He was intimidating even though his face was relatively kind. There was a fire behind those forest, green eyes of his.

"I-I'm sorry. I don't know. Why did this happen? Why did I forget?" I questioned, but he simply looked away from me. "Please, tell me what I need to know!"

"I can't."

I gritted my teeth and flopped back on the bed, looking up at the ceiling in dismay. What exactly had I forgotten that was so important, and why had I forgotten it? Moments later there were footsteps and Levi was back with a lady who was looking at me with wonder. "Olivia! It's so good to see you again! I'm so happy that you're okay! And all healed up I see!"

I stared at her blankly as Levi pinched the bridge of his nose. "She doesn't remember, Hanji," he muttered, annoyed.

"Oh, that's right. Damn, you were my favorite too." She walked over, sticking out her hand to me. "Zoe Hanji! Or Squad Leader Hanji. Or just Hanji. Wow! Memory loss!" Without giving me a chance to shake her hand she was at my bedside, and grabbing my head, tilting it up and down and side to side. "Any pain?"

"Uh, no?" I murmured. I looked at Eren and Levi who stayed outside the cell looking on as if this was completely normal, but in my opinion, this lady was a little crazy.

"Good, good! But strange." She hummed and made me look at her and she closed one eye and then the other before letting me go and standing up straight. "Amnesia."

"Hanji we know that! When will she get her memory back?" Levi asked through gritted teeth.

"Oh, that, I have no clue. Jeez, Levi. I'm a scientist, not a doctor." He smacked the palm of his hand to his forehead. "When can I take her back for more tests and experiments?"

"She doesn't even remember what she is," Levi said.

"What I am? What does that mean?"

"That's one I can answer, my dear! You are a titan!" Hanji responded.

Everyone was silent until I burst out laughing at her statement. Once I had calmed down and realized no one was laughing with me, I asked, "You're kidding right?"

"She's not," Levi answered. "You are a human with titan powers. Like Eren here. The two of you have the ability to shift into a titan form by self mutilation. You two are the last

two hopes that humanity has if we're to beat those damned titans."

"You're not kidding? No, no. There's no way! Shift into a titan? That's unheard of!" I shouted.

"Well, not really." Hanji removed the blankets that were covering my legs that were non existent past my knees. I screamed and reached down touching them, wondering if this was some sort of trick.

"Where are my legs?!" I shouted as tears pooled in my eyes.

"Oh no worries, Olivia, they'll regenerate. One of the good things about being a human titan!" Hanji said as she moved closer to look at my should be legs. "Fascinating! Look how much they've grown already!" She poked them and and I pulled my blankets over my legs, not liking the fact that she was looking at them as another science experiment.

"H-How did I lose them in the first place? What happened to me?" I questioned still a little hysterical about all this new - or rather old that I was relearning - information.

Eren opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, but Levi interrupted him, "Once you're legs are grown back, we'll speak with Commander Erwin about what our next move is."

"But, I need to know now!"

Levi shook his head, pulled Eren up, and undid his cuffs. "We'll see you tomorrow," was the last thing he said before the three of them left the room.

* * *

 **I'm at work and I was really bored, so this is what happens. Tell me what you think! :)**

 **xxKellyn**


	2. A Couple Memories

**So, two chapter in one night... one because this is a new fanfiction and two because I have a lot of free time at work at night.**

* * *

My legs had grown back by the next morning. I wiggled my toes, pinched myself a few times to make sure I wasn't dreaming, and sure enough I was wide awake in some world that I was still convinced wasn't real. I was in the Survey Corps. I was some freak of nature, human, titan hybrid. I had lost all memory of all of this, and I apparently was on a mission before I forgot everything and it was enormously important. But I had no recollection of any of this and it was honestly driving me insane.

The next morning, I got dressed in the clothes that were brought to me. I recognized them as the Survey Corps' uniforms. When I was finished, I walked out of the room to see Eren and Levi in the hallway. Levi was once again looking bored, but Eren watched me carefully as if I was going to go off or something. "Good morning," I said to the two of them.

They both simply nodded at me before Levi spoke saying, "We're meeting with Commander Erwin. We'll be discussing what to do about your current situation."

I nodded in response. "And then what? Do I get to go home?" I questioned. They both held grim expressions on their faces. "What?"

"Your home became the Survey Corps," Levi said.

"That-That doesn't make sense. Unless -" The realization suddenly hit me. "Is my family… are they -" I couldn't manage to let the words come out of my mouth. It couldn't believe it. I refused to believe it.

"There was a breach of Wall Rose and titans came into the city. There were many civilian casualties. Your parents included."

Tears came to my eyes and I clenched my fists at my sides shaking my head. My brown hair fell over my face as my breathing came in short breaths. Suddenly I felt like I could fall over. "No."

"I'm sorry."

"What about my sister? Adelyn? Did she - is she…" I trailed looking up at the two in front of me, but they stared only back.

"She doesn't remember, Captain Levi."

"Remember what?" I snapped, beginning to grow annoyed with all of this. All they would say is that I don't remember, but wouldn't elaborate. That seems to be what they were doing again.

"We'll discuss it in the damn meeting," Levi muttered.

Before I could protest any further, they were walking away, Eren trailing behind Levi. I followed behind him, trying to hold back the tears that were still brimming in my eyes. Where was my sister? Why did it have to be discussed in this meeting?

We arrived at a room and Levi nudged the door open before we all walked inside. At the front of the room there sat Commander Erwin at his desk.

"I brought the two brats, Erwin," Levi said as he sauntered into the room first.

"Where is Hanji? Isn't she supposed to be here too?" Erwin asked.

"Running late, I guess."

Levi went and stood at the Commander's side as Eren and I stood in front of the desk. Eren promptly placed his fist over his heart and an arm behind his back. I followed his actions, realizing this was the salute of the military. "At ease," Erwin said. The two of us relaxed and Eren took as seat. And I did as well. "Olivia Arden."

"Y-Yes, sir," I answered.

"I understand that you have quite a bit of memory loss due to your last mission?" He was looking down at what looked like a file as I nodded.

"Yes, sir, it seems that way."

He nodded looking up at me, with icy blue eyes, similar to my own. "What exactly is the last thing that you remember, Arden?"

I thought back to when I had woken up. "I-I was running through a forest away from some people who were after me. They were calling out my name. I don't know who they were."

"That was when we found her, sir," Eren said. I looked at him, but his gaze was trained on Commander Erwin. "Mikasa, Armin, and I. We were the ones who had found her on the recovery mission. She didn't recognize us so she ran."

I suddenly remembered...

 **... ... ...**

 _They were flying behind me using the equipment that the military used. Why were they after me? What had I done? How did they know who I was? One of them landed in front of me, holding out their hands. He had blond hair and blue eyes that held a look of worry behind them. I quickly darted in the other direction, but that decision I soon regretted. There was a 3m titan in my path, but it looked strange - an abnormal. I cursed, turning to try and run, but it grabbed me with it's long arms and lifted me to it's mouth._

 _I kicked and screamed, hitting it in the nose a couple of times before I felt it bite into my legs. The pain was too much as I screamed. The last thing I remembered was thinking…_ _ **This is what death feels like.**_

 _ **... ... ...**_

I gasped as I came back to reality looking around the room. "I was being eaten by a titan, but… I'm still here. I'm alive."

"Mikasa, she killed the titan and saved you. That's when we grabbed you and got you back to the others and took you back so you could heal. Did you remember that?" Eren questioned, his eyes wide.

I nodded. "I-I did. It was vivid." I breathed deeply trying to calm myself, still shaken from the site of the titans mouth entrapping me.

"You remember being rescued then. Anything else?" I shook my head in response. Erwin opened his mouth to continue, but the door burst open again and Hanji barged in, out of breath and looking crazy.

"I have a solution!" She rushed over, saluted to Erwin, and then grabbed my head between her hands. My eyes widened, fearing what her solution was. "We make her remember. With amnesia, sometimes if she is told things or sees things then she'll remember!"

The room was quiet for a good ten minutes. "We already figured that one out, shitty glasses," Levi muttered.

"She remembered something?!" She spun me around, her eyes were crazed, and she looked as if she was going to pounce on me. "What was it?"

"Uh, um -" Levi promptly grabbed Hanji and dragged him behind the desk next to him and Commander Erwin. He continued to curse her under his breath as I turned my seat back around, facing the right way again.

"Well, first things first. We must get your memory back," Erwin stated. "Now that we have a way to possibly do so, we are going to start right away."

"Yes, sir," I murmured. "I do have a question. Where was I? How did this all happen in the first place?" I questioned.

He clasped his hands on his desk in front of him. "You were on a mission to find information on a couple of soldiers who went rogue. They were also titan shifters, just like you, Eren, and your sister -"

" _Adelyn_? She is a titan shifter too?" I questioned.

Erwin nodded his head. I almost couldn't believe what I was hearing. "She is. Olivia, your sister is with these soldiers." My heart practically stopped at his words. "She had gone on the mission with you."

"She-She joined the…" I couldn't wrap my head around my sister joining the Survey Corps. She was so much more fragile than I was and she would never hurt a fly. We were twins, but the two of us couldn't have been more different.

"After your parents were killed in the battle for Trost, she joined, wanting to help humanity," Eren supplied for me. I looked at him and yet again a memory flashed across my vision.

 **... ... ...**

" _Adelyn, I don't know if joining the military under any of the different regiments is a good idea for you," I told my sister, but she was being more persistent than ever as she packed her bags up._

" _I'm going, Olivia. You can't stop me! Now that - Now that mom and dad are gone, I need to do something. I'm so tired of being the damsel in distress. I want to do something! I want to fight!" She urged on._

 _She stood, slinging her backpack over her shoulder. Her blue eyes bore into my own. It was like looking into a tumultuous ocean with all the emotion behind them. "Adelyn…"_

" _I'm tired of you always being the protector. If I wasn't… me, maybe mom and dad… maybe -"_

" _You can't blame their deaths on yourself."_

 _She looked down to hide the tears that were falling freely from her eyes. I moved to her and hugged her tightly and she hugged me back. I let a few tears slip down my cheeks as well, wishing I could turn back time, but that's all it was - a wish. "I need to do this," she murmured between sniffles._

 _I pulled back looking at her. She had a bright determination in her eyes. "Okay," I said. "Let's go."_

 ** _... ... ..._**

Tears were freely falling down my cheeks now as I once again came back to reality. "What did you remember this time?" Eren asked. \

I looked around at everyone. Erwin seemed intrigued, Levi seemed bored, and Hanji looked like she was going to burst from pure excitement. "The day my sister decided to join," I murmured.

"Fascinating!" Hanji said excitedly. She moved to step closer to me, but Levi held her back.

"This may be a long process, but I think it's good you're remembering here and there," Erwin began. "You're going to go about things as you would normally."

"Um, sir, my normal was home. I don't know what normal is here," I told him.

"That's right." He thought for a few moments before looking at Eren. "You'll be helping her get back into the swing of things around here. If she remembers anything, even the smallest details, it will need to be reported. Levi -" He turned to the Captain. "You'll continue your duty of being the caretaker of the two of them. If she remembers anything while with you, be sure to report it."

"Yes, sir," Eren responded as Levi simply nodded.

"If anything pops up about the mission and about Reiner and Bertholdt, I will need all three of you here at once. I don't care if it is the middle of the night or what you are doing."

Once again we all agreed to the terms of Erwin's orders and then he dismissed us.

* * *

 **So she has a sister who is still with Reiner and Bertholdt? How do you all think she lost her memory? Be sure to like, review, and follow for updates!**

 **xxKellyn**


End file.
